Mechanical elements of electro-mechanical systems are often driven by motors connected to the mechanical elements through gearboxes. A gearbox can be useful in transforming a low-torque, high-speed rotation of a motor at the gearbox input into a high-torque, low-speed rotation at the gearbox output. However, in applications where precise, bidirectional motion of the mechanical elements is required, backlash of the gearbox can limit the performance of feedback control systems used to achieve the desired level of precision in controlling the mechanical elements. In particular, in low-cost robotic systems constructed with high/wide tolerance parts, large amounts of gearbox backlash can prevent the low-cost robotic systems from being used for applications requiring a high degree of precision and control over the mechanical elements of the robotic system.